<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Personal Tentacle Monster by Darkwraith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015156">Your Personal Tentacle Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwraith/pseuds/Darkwraith'>Darkwraith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Dildos, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Tentacle Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggs, Masturbation, Monster sex, Monsters, Other, Oviposition, Reader-Insert, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, belly bulge, hole stretching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwraith/pseuds/Darkwraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for all the hits and kudos! I finally have the courage to remove the 'anonymous' and confess to writing this ^^ you can follow me on Twitter at @abysswalker_a</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Personal Tentacle Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the middle of the night and you are laying in your bed, unable to sleep, reading kinky fanfictions (as you do). </p>
<p>Reaching between your legs with one hand and browsing ao3 on your phone with your other hand, you wish you had someone to satisfy you. </p>
<p>Currently, you have to do with your huge tentacle dildo. <br/>Your cheeks blush when you read something particularly sexy, and your fingers sickened with lube work hard at stretching up your hole. <br/>When you open up enough down there, you slip the dildo into your greedy hole. <br/>It's huge but you're used to it, so you just moan at the sensation. </p>
<p>"Fuck, I wish this was the real thing," you think as you fuck yourself with the dildo. Your phone is discarded and you focus on pleasuring yourself. </p>
<p>Your eyes close in bliss and you're moaning loudly. Nobody can hear you, because you live alone, so you can be as loud as you want. </p>
<p>The dildo is perfect, it's filling you up so nicely, it feels like a real tentacle, and it's squirming inside you… <br/>Wait. </p>
<p>Your eyes snap open and you see a terrifying monster in front of you. It has so many tentacles of various sizes and shapes. You gasp. Somehow, one of its tentacles replaced your dildo and you were too lost in the pleasure to notice. </p>
<p>You panic, it's definitely scary, but you can't make yourself protest. The thick tentacle is thrusting in and out of your hole, secreting some slimy liquid and making squelching sounds. It forces its way inside you deeper and deeper. </p>
<p>Other tentacles move to restrain your arms. You want to say that it's not necessary, that you aren't gonna try to escape, but all thoughts leave your head when another tentacle prods at your entrance, squirming inside to join the other one. </p>
<p>Your eyes roll back. It's stretching your hole so much more than it's ever been stretched, and it feels wonderful. It forces its way in deeper and deeper. You would swear that you can see your belly bulging with each thrust. </p>
<p>Another tentacle enters your mouth that is hanging open, and you suck on it. It pours some liquid in your mouth, and you gulp it down, uncaring about what it contains. </p>
<p>You learn soon enough that it probably was some kind of an aphrodisiac, because your body feels hot, and you're suddenly much more sensitive. On top of that, your muscles gradually relax, and that allows a tip of a third tentacle to squirm its way inside your hole. You're not sure if you can take it, you're already opened up so much more than you considered possible. </p>
<p>Its tip is thin, but it gradually widens. There's no way it can fit, you think. The tentacle in your mouth keeps feeding you with more of the liquid and you soon feel drowsy, almost drunk. The third tentacle eventually forces its way inside you, as deep as the previous ones. They rub together and squirm inside you and it's the most delicious sensation. </p>
<p>You can feel that you won't last much longer, whether that's just the stimulation or the effect of the aphrodisiac you don't know. Your hole starts tightening around the tentacles, and the monster seems to notice your approaching orgasm, thrusting the tentacles in and out faster. They seem to go even deeper, reaching places in your body that probably shouldn't be touched. </p>
<p>More tentacles grope you everywhere, toying with your nipples, stimulating all your sensitive areas. <br/>You weakly struggle against the tentacles that are holding you down, because you don't want to cum while being violated by a monster, it's so shameful, you're so twisted for enjoying something like that… </p>
<p>The tentacle in your mouth pushes deeper and you gag, your air supply is cut off as the tentacle forces its way down your throat where you feel it pumping more liquid inside you. </p>
<p>It all should not feel so fucking good, but it does, maybe it's the effect of the strange liquid, maybe you're just that fucked up. <br/>You can't hold back any longer, the tentacles deep inside your hole press against all the good places, and soon, your whole body spasms and shakes with the strength of your orgasm. You completely black out from it. </p>
<p>The next thing you know when you come to your senses is that the tentacles are withdrawing. Your hole tries to clench down on nothing as they exit, leaving you feeling empty and aching for more. Although you guess that it's probably better that it's over, because you are not sure if your body could take any more. </p>
<p>The tentacles are fully withdrawn from both your mouth and your hole, but the ones holding down your hands stay. You wonder why. </p>
<p>You get an answer to that soon enough. You feel something huge pressing against your abused hole. It was thoroughly stretched way past its limits, but the thing prodding at your entrance is still too huge to enter. You inspect it, but you have no idea what it is. It looks different from the other tentacles. It loosely resembles a human cock, but it's many, many times bigger. </p>
<p>One of the other tentacles squirts slimy liquid on your hole and on the huge thing pressing and rubbing against it. You are getting a bit concerned, because it's no way that it will fit inside you. <br/>The monster looks very determined though. It doesn't seem like it's willing to give up. </p>
<p>Two tentacles massage your entrance, getting it slippery with the slimy liquid. Then they push inside and press against your walls, forcing your hole to open up more and more. Then they mostly withdraw, leaving only the tips in, holding your hole wide open. </p>
<p>The huge thing that resembles a massive cock finally manages to slip inside. You hiss with slight pain, but it doesn’t actually hurt as much as it probably should. The thing is enormous. You never thought your hole could open up that much. </p>
<p>The tentacle that was in your mouth slips back in and you moan around it, sucking on it and greedily gulping down more liquid. It's effect is almost immediate. You relax as the creature's thing slides in deeper without meeting much resistance. </p>
<p>You gasp when you notice how much your belly bulges from the intrusion, but it's not as scary as it should be, it's rather fascinating. You wonder what the creature has in plan, because it doesn't seem interested in thrusting the appendage in and out like you would expect. When it forced its way deep inside you, it locked in place and stopped moving. </p>
<p>For a few moments nothing happens, but then you feel something prodding at your entrance. <em>No way</em>, you think. You can see the monster's thing widen at the part right in front of your entrance as something moves inside it, and you finally realise what is happening. <br/>It's an ovipositor. It's trying to lay its eggs inside you. </p>
<p>Your eyes widen in shock. That can't be happening! The egg looks huge, and your entrance is already stretched so much, there's no way it will ever fit! <br/>But it presses against your hole, slowly forcing its way past the weakened muscles, and finally, it slips inside. Your hole weakly quivers because of the huge intrusion, and it's too much, it's moving inside you, it's going in so deep - you cum again, it's completely overwhelming. </p>
<p>You feel the egg exiting the ovipositor and entering your body. That's not all, another one is already working its way past your entrance. This one is a bit easier to take, with your hole already stretched by the size of the previous one. So it slips in easily and more follow. You can see your stomach growing with each egg laid inside you. Soon, you feel stuffed full, but more are forced inside. </p>
<p>You should struggle, but your mind is so pleasantly foggy, and your body does not listen to you. At some point you stopped counting the eggs, there was simply too much of them laid inside you. The last one barely made it past your entrance before slipping out. You are truly stuffed full. Everything is hazy and you feel only barely conscious. The ovipositor retreats from your body, but your hole stays gaping open, refusing to close up after being abused and stretched so much. </p>
<p>The tentacles let go of your wrists and it seems like it's finally over. You're unable to move, unable to think. You can feel the eggs moving around in you, as your body desperately tries to push them out. </p>
<p>You feel so full. If you could lift your arm, you would touch your stomach to feel the eggs inside you. But your body is too exhausted, it won't obey your wishes. So all you can do is lay down and wait for what will happen next. </p>
<p>Your body is overstuffed and soon, one of the eggs travels back to your entrance. All you can do is to moan brokenly when it exits your hole, stretching it too wide once more. By the time another makes its way out, you feel another orgasm building inside you. Your hole is so opened that no matter how hard the muscles try to close up, the eggs just keep spilling out, one by one. By the time the fifth one comes out, you're a shaking mess, spasming with another orgasm. It's so strong that it seizes your whole body and doesn't let go. </p>
<p>You shake and cry and you feel like you're non-stop cumming as more and more eggs slip out of your used body. There's nothing you can do to stop them. You're completely powerless, unable to move a muscle. That is probably the effect of whatever liquid has the creature pumped your stomach full of. </p>
<p>The creature is still above you, probably watching you as your body is wrecked by more and more orgasms. By the time all the eggs have left you, you're unconscious, completely blacked out from all that happened to your body. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for all the hits and kudos! I finally have the courage to remove the 'anonymous' and confess to writing this ^^ you can follow me on Twitter at @abysswalker_a</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>